Rise Of Heroes: Return
by TPBvirus
Summary: Thomas and company return from the Dream World armed with new knowledge about their enemy, Elise, and now continue to defend the planet from the threat of invasion by the armies of the Shadow Isles.
1. The Awakening

**Hospital: Room 205: Intensive Care Unit**

A hooded figure enters the room. He sees the still body of a young man around the age of 19. The hooded figure walks over to the window and pulls open the curtains. The bright morning light floods the room. The young man groans as if he is possessed by some dark being.

**Adrian's Dream World**

"Get out of my head," Adrian cries. He is completely surrounded by darkness.

"I'll never leave you," Nocturne said, "you will forever remain in this dream realm with me, The Eternal Nightmare."

"Kyah!" Adrian raises his hand up into the darkness. A ray of light shines down upon it, and he swipes from that ray of light a sword with an orange tint. He slashes the darkness a couple of times, and the sword's light permeates the darkness, revealing the shriveled form of Nocturne. "Get out."

"Please I swear, I must," Nocturne whimpers.

"No more games Nocturne," Adrian pulls up the sword and brings it down upon Nocturne. Knowing that he is defeated, Nocturne leaves Adrian's dream.

The darkness soon disappears, and Adrian feels beneath him a sandy beach. He suddenly has the urge to run to the lighthouse he sees off in the distance. He runs through plains of light green grass. Passes by patches of flowers that are painted with colors unlike any he has ever seen. He looks to his left and notices a boy running with him to the lighthouse. The boy fades away as soon as the lighthouse comes into clearer view.

Adrian soon arrives at the entrance of the lighthouse. Knowing that he is at the threshold of some destiny, Adrian opens the door.

It slowly creaks open and dust flies out. He hears laughing inside the room, but no one is there. He sees the white dress of a young girl go up the stairs. She is holding a worn out book with the title art that has been faded by age and use.

Adrian follows her upstairs and reaches the top of the lighthouse.

He looks around but once again he finds no one. He steps to the edge of the lighthouse and looks out into the setting sun. He feels in his right hand, the comforting warmth of another hand.

He looks to his right and sees the girl that he followed up, only she is now his age. She steps closer to Adrian, but a strong breeze blows through the lighthouse. It pushes him off the lighthouse and sends him into the ocean. The last thing he sees is her hand reaching out to him, and Adrian attempts to reach back.

Adrian plunges into the water, he loses his ability to breathe, as he is drawn into a whirlpool of light. As he gets closer to the event horizon, the current gets stronger. Eventually, nothing exists.

**Hospital Room**

The monitors keeping track of the young man's vitals begin beeping incessantly. The heart rate monitor continues to gain in frequency as his heart begins to beat frantically. The veins and arteries are clearly visible on his body, and the young man begins to sweat profusely. Doctors begin to rush into the room, but the hooded figure shoves them off and tells them to wait.

The darkness inside of him rises and reveals itself to the people in the room. The doctors, frightened by what they saw, run out of the room, but the hooded figure holds his ground.

The darkness tries to shield itself from the light flooding the room, but is soon overwhelmed by it. The darkness is soon purged away from existence by the brightness of the morning light. The young man calms down, and then his heart beat rate spikes again, this time even greater than before.

The hooded figure pulls out an elixir from a pouch he is carrying. He grabs the IV bag, and pours some of it into the bag, turning the aqueous mixture a bright red. The new mix is dispersed into his body, and the hooded figure sits down in one of the chairs next to the young man. He waits.

The heart rate continues to rise until it hits a sudden stop. The young man "flatlines."

"What are you doing," one of the Doctors asked, "did you kill him."

"Bring the AED," one of the nurses calls to the staff.

"No," the hooded figure responds, "why would I kill my own friend."

After a few minutes, the heart beat returns to normal.

Then, the young man wakes up. He gasps for air and waves his arms around like he is drowning.

He soon recollects himself and falls back in bed.

"Where am I," he asked.

"You are in a hospital," the hooded figure replied.

"Who are you," the young man asked.

"Before I answer that question," the hooded figure told him, "who are you?"

"I don't know who I am," the young man said, "I remember only distantly, that my name is Adrian."

"Well, Adrian, my name is Brian. I am your friend from a past life."

"Are you reincarnationist or something."

"No, that's just a metaphor. I guess the old man was right then, you did lose your memory."

"Who?"

"Never mind, let's get you out of here."

They walked over to the front desk, and Brian handed the receptionist a gold coin to cover the medical costs that Adrian accrued during his stay.

Brian and Adrian walk down the street, and they catch up on their history together. However, as each memory is restored, Adrian feels that there is still one huge part of his life missing that couldn't be recovered by Brian's stories. He wondered why he felt so strongly connected to the girl in the white dress, also known as Elise. The skies fill with clouds, and it begins to rain. They finally reach the apartment building where Brian was staying, and for the rest of the night talked about the past.

"Oh there is one more thing that the old man said would help recover your memory," Brian said. Brian pulled out an object wrapped in a leather cover. Carefully, Brian untied the ropes binding the leather together, and when the cover came off, it revealed a sword tucked in its scabbard. "I believe this is yours Adrian," Brian whispered softly. He held out the blade with the end of the hilt facing Adrian.

Adrian grasped the handle. When his hands met the cold steel and the leather grip, a series of flashbacks filled his mind. He soon remembered the love that his father showed him when he was first given the blade, the days he spent practicing in the lonely fields outside of Bilgewater, the angry mob that destroyed his life, and the fire that destroyed his home and his old life.

He also remembered the days of living on the road with Brian, and all the time they spent together. They remember the fateful day they saved the girl, Elise, and all the adventures they had together.

The Fields, The City, The Beach, The Lighthouse. All of it came back to him.

"Where is Elise," Adrian suddenly asked Brian.

"Well, I'm guessing that she must be in that island in the bay," Brian said. From their apartment room, they could see the fog covered island in the distance. "It's the only place in the world I sense a strong sense of magic, and a dark kind of magic as well."

"Let's go," Adrian commanded. They grabbed their belongings and headed out to the streets.


	2. The Graveyard Rumble

**Summary**:** Josh receives a call from Yuna saying that the rest of the group has awoken at the hospital. He heads out as soon as he can, but he, once more, encounters the mysterious fog.**

Josh's House: 10 AM

Josh is lying in bed enjoying his Saturday by sleeping in those extra hours. Suddenly, his cellphone rings.

"Ugh, why now," he said to himself. Josh then picks up the cellphone and the caller ID says its Yuna on the other end. He picks up the call.

"Sup Yuna," he groans.

"Hey Josh, get over to the hospital as quick as you can."

"Why, did they go into some critical condition or something."

"No, but they all woke up."

"All of them, at once."

"Yeah, it's a miracle right!"

"Of course it is, let me get ready, I just woke up."

"Oh sorry to disturb your sleep time. See you at the hospital soon!"

Yuna hangs up without even saying goodbye.

"Sheesh, so hyper, whatever."

Josh soon gets himself ready for the day, takes a shower, gets on a new set of clothes, picks up his gym bag and his keys, and heads out the door. Soon he is in his car and driving off to the hospital.

As he was heading down El Camino Real, the fog began to thicken, and he began to slow down the car. Soon he noticed that he was no longer driving on asphalt, but on thick, green grass.

Ahead he saw a tombstone heading towards him at 30 miles per hour. Without any time to react, Josh slammed into the tombstone.

"What the hell," he said to himself as he recovered from the sudden stop. He pushed open the car door and grabbed his gym bag from the passenger seat. "Aww damn it," he cursed under his breath as he saw the wreckage. The whole front half of his care was crumpled and seemingly unfixable.

Josh carefully observed the area around him and realized that he had been there before. The many headstones and the white tomb in the center of the graveyard were all landmarks that stood out in his memory of the triumphant battle the group had over Yorick. However, unlike before, when the fog lifted, it was just him.

There, once again, on top of the white tomb, stood the man who caused him to lose his previous power. Yorick, the Gravedigger.

"What a pleasant surprise," Yorick exclaimed, "look who we have here, the young boy who managed to beat me."

"Why are we doing this again," Josh asked.

"For two reasons, strategically, first, the situation is pretty fair now, a one on one match to the death. Reason two, revenge. I hate you, because my superiors were nearly going to take off my head when they found out I lost to a bunch of kids, and of course, you hate me, because I managed to take away your old power."

"I see," Josh murmured. He grabbed his gym bag and pulled out the worn set of boxing gloves from it. "I guess it's time for us to rumble." He put the gloves on his hands, and they evolved into the giant, mechanical fists that most people are familiar with.

Yorick tapped his shovel against the tomb he was standing on, and a great number of ghouls and spirits poured out from it. Instead of hiding behind the wall of ghouls, Yorick did something way more interesting. He pointed his shovel to his right side, and ghouls began to attach themselves to the end of the shovel. Eventually they formed into a gargantuan hammer composed completely out of ghouls.

"No way," Josh said under his breath. Yorick brought up the hammer and slammed it down upon Josh.

Josh raised his gloves as a defense against the ghoulish hammer. When the fists and the hammer met, a massive shockwave was produced from the force at which these two objects collided. The shockwave echoed throughout the cemetery, and the two of them continued to fight.

"Excessive Force," Josh cried out. He brought his right fist underneath his left one and used it to punch the ghoul hammer. With all of his might, Josh slammed the fist against the hammer. The front part of the hammer broke, but much of the inside was destroyed by the wave of energy created by "Excessive Force."

Yorick, unphased by Josh's raw power, continued to gather more ghouls to form into different objects. He raised his shovel upward and then forward. The ghouls gathered behind him and formed into large ghoulish spikes. Yorick then swept his shovel around, which signaled the ghouls to launch their massive spike shaped forms at Josh.

Josh managed to block some of the flying spikes with his large metal fists. He even managed to dodge some of the spikes, but they came flying back around to strike him in the back.

"Feel my power," Yorick exclaimed. He laughed as Josh was pounded from all sides by the flying, ghoul spikes. Josh soon recovered himself after dodging a few of them. He punched two other spikes that were coming at him into oblivion.

Yorick, frightened by Josh's raw power, brought up the wall of ghouls that he had used before to battle the group of heroes.

Josh brought back his right fist, and a ball of blue energy formed at the top of his middle knuckle.

"Vault Breaker!"

Josh threw the punch toward the wall of ghouls and decimated the near impenetrable defense. He then put a beating down on Yorick. Yorick, feeling Josh's strength in every punch, put up a whirl of ghouls around him. These ghouls knocked Josh back, but Josh wasn't about to back down.

He continued to smack at the ghoulish tornado, making holes in it, but not doing any real damage.

"Denting Blow," Josh smacked the tornado once and the entire structure of it became crippled by the mighty, iron fist. The attack opened up a hole in the tornado, and Josh saw an opportunity, "Vault Breaker." Josh threw his fist into the tornado breaking the outer structure and forced himself into the eye of the tornado where Yorick stood.

Yorick brought up his shovel and smacked Josh across his head. Josh was dazed by the hit, and Yorick commanded a couple of ghouls to bring him into the air.

Josh recovered from the blow, shoved off the two ghouls, and dived down at Yorick, "Excessive Force." The next punch Josh threw at Yorick sent him flying. A pendant in the shape of a sword with a blue aura flew out of Yorick's cloak.

"No," he cried, "my Maramune."

"Eh," Josh disarmed one of his gloves to pick up the lost item. When, Josh touched the pendant, the ghouls went into a wild frenzy and returned to the tomb. "So that's how you were able to control so many of those things," Josh said.

"Yes, but I'll still beat you even without the force of numbers, Omen of Death!" Yorick called out a remnant that took his form. The two of the pounced upon Josh, but Josh blocked the attack of the remnant and used "Denting Blow" to knock Yorick back, weakening his defenses.

"Time to finish this," Josh said. He really hoped his next move would work. "ASSAULT AND BATTERY."

Josh charged forward and his fists acted on their own. Yorick tried his best to run away, but he knew that he was not just Josh's target, but also the target of the fists that he wore. Josh soon caught up to Yorick and with his right fist, empowered by a jet attached to the iron fist, sent Yorick up with an uppercut. Then Josh brought him down with a downward hook with his left fist.

Yorick, battered by Josh's powerful attacks, retreated into the mist. He merged with his remnant to regain some health as he retreated.

Soon, Josh was surrounded by mist, and he reappeared at the hospital. His car not in a wreck, and he was also nice and clean.

"Woah, that's weird," Josh said. His phone rang. The Caller Id registered it was Thomas calling him. He answered the phone.

"Yo, Josh, where are you? Donde Estas?" I asked over the phone.

"I'm in the parking lot. I'll be up there in a sec."

"Ok."

The phone went quiet. Josh went over to his trunk and found his stuff perfectly laid out.

Author's Note

_Hey guys, I will be playing for most of this weekend, so if you want to join me or want me to join your team, just add TPBvirus. _


	3. The Winter Ball

**Summary:**** The winter ball is the special events at the school the group goes too. However, the group's night off will be crashed by some unwanted guests.**

**Rin's House, 4:30 PM**

The door opens.

"Hi, Thomas," Rin says as I walk in. She's in the middle of getting ready for the Winter Ball, "you came a bit early."

"Eh, yeah, just sort of my life motto I guess, 'If you're early, you're on time, if you're on time, you're late," I replied.

"I see, well, I just need to finish up a few things, and we'll get going. When is the rest coming?"

"I think Darren will be here pretty soon, but Wanny, Yuna, and Rupee won't be here until after 5."

"Well that's good, want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks though." I take a seat on her couch. I remove my jacket and place it on the arm of the chair. Rin walks over to her room, and I look at her while she leaves. Rin's dad sits there and watches a movie. He explains to me the summary of it, and he soon starts asking me a bunch of questions about my life, and I just give answers without thinking.

The doorbell rings. Rin's brother, Alex, answers the door, and Darren is standing there dressed up for the event.

"Hey, Darren," I said quickly. He joins me on the couch, and we all watch the movie. Rin briefly comes out of her room to find her camera, and then returns to finish her make up. She greets Darren in the same way as she greeted me, and continues with her work.

The doorbell rings yet again, and Wanny and Yuna show up. Yuna has a turquoise dress on, however Wanny failed to get a matching tie to go with his date's dress, and wore a white striped tie.

"Wanny, you do know that the two of you are supposed match right," I told him jokingly.

"Um, whatever," Wanny replied.

"Hey Jonathan and Yuna," Rin says as she walks back into the living room, "let me get my keys and we'll be out of here shortly." Rin quickly searches around the house for the keys to the van, and soon we all hop in and head out to the Opera House, which is where this year's Winter Ball would be held.

**Highway: Brian's Car**

"Brian, where exactly are we going?" Adrian asked.

"I don't know, but I just need to get out of that apartment."

"How long have we been shut in there?"

"I don't know to be honest, we've probably been in there for the past two weeks or so, I think it's time that you and I do something besides talk about the past."

"Yeah, true."

"Want to go to the Opera House?"

"What, they have those in this world."

"Apparently, I wonder if they have any shows tonight."

"I hope they do."

**Highway: Rin's Van**

"So why isn't Daniel, Josh, or the other Jonathan coming to the Winter Ball?" Rin asked Darren and I.

"Well Josh and Daniel went last year, and they want to try and raise their ELO this weekend on League," I answered.

"And Jonathan just doesn't go to these social events," Darren answered.

"I see, that's pretty anti-social of them," Rin said.

"Yeah true, but they don't mind it," I replied.

"So why isn't Jennifer here," Darren asked.

"Well she's pretty bogged down with all her AP classes," Rin answered. She saw in her rear view mirror that Wanny and Yuna were slowly scooting closer and closer together. "By the way, you two in the back, I'm going to keep my on you, I don't want anything inappropriate happening in my car."

"Yeah we know," Yuna answered with sort of an embarrassed look.

A few minutes later, we reached our destination.

**Opera House 6:30 PM**

The sun was almost completely down, and the night was beginning to take over. Rin parked the car near the entrance of the Opera House, and we all walked in. Soon we were greeted by staff members from the school and started up conversation with other students with whom we were familiar with.

Unlike other high school dances, we actually get to have a dinner, so we ate really quickly and soon the DJ started playing the music, and we all got up and danced to our heart's content.

Meanwhile, outside, Brian and Adrian walk by the Opera House and don't hear the familiar sound of vocalists bellowing out elongated notes.

"Well that's odd, let me check the paper again," Brian said to himself. He glanced over and noticed that the Opera House no longer hosted great performances, but instead hosted formal parties.

"Oh well that's a shame," Adrian said, "we can at least peruse the shops."

"Eh, might as well."

The two of them walk off, but then the earth shakes suddenly and then stops.

Inside the building, everyone halts the festivities. Soon everyone starts wondering whether or not that was an earthquake, but the staff is able to keep everything under control.

"Let's see what's going on," I said. I pulled out the Mercury Hammer keychain from my pocket, and had it ready. Rin, Yuna, Rupee, Wanny, and Darren soon followed me outside.

**In an Intersection near the Opera House**

A portal opens and the mighty Master Of Metal, Mordekaiser, steps out of the portal with a small army of minions at his command.

"Our orders are plain and simple, find Adrian and Brian and kill anyone that stands in our way," he commanded to his small army.

The minions soon went out in search of the two young men. Cries of help from the innocent bystanders echoed throughout the small town, minions plowed through the buildings in search of their targets.

The group stepped outside and witnessed the chaos. A family was being chased by a group of minions. I pulled out my hammer and swung with one mighty blow and knocked all of them away.

Rin pulled out her sword, and Yuna summoned Tibbers.

"Rin, Yuna, protect anyone who is trying to escape and get them to safety," I said, "Wanny, Darren, Rupee, and I will try and find the source of the problem."

The girls ran off to defend groups of fleeing civilians from the onslaught of minions pouring from the portal. The guys fought their way closer to the portal, against the tide of minions.

They reached the intersection where the portal was. Then they saw the one person that reminded them of that one defeat on their record, Mordekaiser.

"You humans," Mordekaiser announced, "today is your lucky day, stay out of my way and I won't have to beat you into a bloody pulp. I am after different prey this evening. Hue hue hue."

"We won't let you," Darren cried. He activated his Anchor Keychain and pulled out the giant anchor. "Dredge Line." He threw the anchor at Mordekaiser, but he pulled out his mace and whacked the hammer aside. "No way," Darren said to himself, "so much power."

"Super minions, Attack" Mordekaiser commanded. A group of super minions emerged from the portal and charged at full force at the guys. Rupee pulled out the axe and spun around to use "Decimate," his attack destroyed the legs of the gigantic machines. Wanny activated his glove and pounded Mordekaiser with a series of spells.

Then I charged at Mordekaiser with my Mercury Hammer, but I was soon stopped by a hooded figure.

"Get out of my way, this place is dangerous," I told him.

"This is our fight," the hooded figure said. He threw off his cloak, and revealed himself.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm Brian," he said, "you may not recognize me, but you'll definitely recognize my partner."

A blue super minion was about to bring its gigantic mace arm down upon Brian when out of the darkness came a flash of orange light. I covered my eyes, but when I looked back, there was a familiar face.

"Adrian," I mumbled to myself.


	4. The Cannon Of Justice

**Intersection**

"Adrian, who are you," I asked him, "are you on our side this time."

"Well the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Adrian replied, "so yes, I am."

"Well that's good."

"Now get out of my way, this is my fight, Thomas."

"No, I have something I need to settle with Mordekaiser, he nearly killed all of us last time, and I'm not going to let him do that again."

"Adrian, just let him," Brian told him.

"Fine," Adrian said, "But only you can fight that metal beast with us."

"Got it," I replied, "Wanny, Rupee, and Darren, try to keep the super minions off of us, and try and close the portal if you can."

The three of them agreed upon hearing that command, and then they went to fight the super minions. Darren and Rupee had an easier time matching each minion blow for blow, but Wanny had to keep them off him while he fired enough "Mystic Shots" to destroy them.

Now Brian, Adrian, and I faced Mordekaiser. He roared and summoned a twister of metal around Brian. Adrian and I jumped away, and Brian took the hit, but managed to flash away to a spot on a rooftop to avoid the spell.

Mordekaiser marched toward us, charging up his "Mace of Spades." All of a sudden, the huge chunk of metal leapt into the air and slammed the mace down upon Adrian. Adrian pulled up his sword, "The Hexdrinker," to absorb the magic damage that would've been inflicted by the attack.

"To the skies," I called out. I jumped above Mordekaiser and slammed him into the ground. Then I followed with the "Thundering Blow" to knock him away from Adrian.

"Are you ok," I asked.

"Psh, I'm fine, that wasn't so hard."

Mordekaiser swung his mace furiously in an attempt to destroy both of them. Brian appeared right behind Adrian and I. He positioned himself to launch a counter attack against Mordekaiser.

"Behind you," Brian called out, "Razor Shruiken." He launched out a whirl of shruiken at Mordekaiser. They bounced off his armor, and did very little noticeable damage.

"You think those can penetrate my armor," Mordekaiser exclaimed, "foolish human."

"You may want to rethink those words," Brian replied. He launched another wave of shruiken at Mordekaiser. This wave zipped past Adrian and I even quicker than the last wave, and they managed to stick into Mordekaiser's armor. "I know how you work, Mordekaiser, you have an invisible shield that can only protect you from so many attacks, but now I got you." Mordekaiser fell back from the searing pain of the shruiken stuck in his armor. He put down his mace and removed the shruiken from his armor.

"Now," Adrian called out. He charged at Mordekaiser with "The Hexdrinker" in his hand. He slashed at him with all his might, but Mordekaiser easily blocked the attack with his mace. He then countered with "Siphon of Destruction," which raised a cluster of maces from the ground beneath Adrian. Adrian was soon sent flying into the air and landed on the ground unconscious.

I stood there in silence as he looked at me with a blank stare. Mordekaiser raised his mace to deliver the final blow. I dashed toward Adrian and raised the Mercury Hammer to deflect the attack.

"Thundering Blow," I commanded the hammer. It knocked back Mordekaiser a good distance away from Adrian.

"You dare disturb me, human," scoffed Mordekaiser, "you'll pay for this." He raised his metallic hand to summon a twister of metal around me. "Now die, Children of The Grave." He placed a mark on me which began to drain life away from me.

I lifted the hammer into the air and used "Lightning Field." The bolts of electricity that came out of the hammer interrupted the "Creeping Death" metallic whirlwind that surrounded me. Mordekaiser charged up his mace for his "Mace of Spades" attack. I jumped back to dodge it, and then I felt a sudden surge of energy within the hammer.

Soon the hammer began glowing with a blue energy rather than the normal yellow energy it normally exerts. Then the hammer head began to change, the mechanical parts of the hammer began winding up and moving around until the shape resembled more of a futuristic laser cannon. The barrel of the cannon sprouted from the top of the hammer, and it began charging for its next attack.

"Change Form," I said heroically, "Mercury Cannon." I aimed the cannon at Mordekaiser. It fired a single burst of energy at him. When that burst hit Mordekaiser, a wave of blue energy was sent through his metallic body, weakening his seemingly impenetrable defense.

"What power," Mordekaiser said, "but if that's all you have, you will never be able to defeat me."

"Don't worry I have a lot more in store for you now," I replied, "Acceleration Gate." Two nodes popped out of the ends of the hammer and hovered slightly above the ground where they landed. Then a beam of light blue energy connected the two nodes. I ran through that beam of energy, and it significantly increased my mobility.

"Change Form, Mercury Hammer," I said. The Mercury Cannon rapidly returned to its hammer form. "To the Skies," I commanded. I jumped into the air, and slammed the hammer down on Mordekaiser. Mordekaiser blocked the attack, but then I flipped around again delivering a normal attack that was charged with electrical power, and Mordekaiser collapsed from the power of the attack.

"Mace of Spades," Mordekaiser said. He swung his mace knocking me away from him, then he followed with a "Creeping Death" twister.

"Change Form, Mercury Cannon." Then the hammer, once more, changed into the cannon. "Now, let's do this, Hyper Charge." The cannon overflowed with energy, allowing to fire at machine gun speeds. I shot the shards of metal that surrounded me out of the air. "How about this? Shockblast." The mercury cannon charged up a single powerful shot aimed directly at Mordekaiser. The ball of white blue energy obliterated parts of Mordekaiser's armor, revealing only an empty dark fog that spilled out of the damaged parts like blood.

"I will not die this way." Mordekaiser stood firmly and pointed his mace towards me. "I've only been taking it easy on you human, I could've finished you off at the pier easily, but I didn't because I wanted you to suffer horribly. Now die." He charged at me ferociously with the full intent to take my life.

"Tibbers go!" Yuna screamed from a distance. A ball of fire intercepted Mordekaiser's path of destruction, and Tibbers tackled Mordekaiser. Mordekaiser summoned a mystic shield around himself along with his whirlwind of blades. Tibbers' strength was soon easily overcome by Mordekaiser's magical power, and Tibbers returned to Yuna in teddy bear form.

Mordekaiser closed the gap between us, and his metallic being towered above me. I changed the cannon back into hammer form in a futile attempt to block the fatal blow. The mace soon came down upon me. I swung back at the mace with all my might, but I simply was not strong enough to overcome Mordekaiser's brute strength as well.

Then a silver lining appeared right in front of my eyes, however it was a lot larger than a wire, but then I realized it was Rin's blade.

"Parry," Rin commanded her blade. Together we reflected what could've been my death.

"Trueshot Barrage!" Wanny cried from down the street. An arc of light streamed down the dimly lit street, and it struck Mordekaiser, cleanly cutting off one of his arms.

Rupee came running up the street. He leapt into the air and declared, "Noxian Guillotine." He brought his axe above his head and slammed it down upon Mordekaiser, slicing off his other arm.

At one of the corners of the intersection, Darren finished off a group of cannon minions. He noticed the shift in the tide of the battle and threw his anchor at Mordekaiser. The anchor struck Mordekaiser, and Darren pulled himself toward Mordekaiser. "Thomas finish this now. Depth Charge," he yelled. Darren then released a bomb that somehow sank beneath the earth and exploded underneath Mordekaiser, sending him into the air.

"To the skies," I cried. I jumped into the air, and when I was parallel with Mordekaiser, I used a "Thundering Blow" to send Mordekaiser back to the ground. I landed on the ground half a football field away from him. He looked up at me pathetically. He was now not only missing two arms, but his legs were barely in place, only held together with thin strips of darkness.

"This cannot be happening," he grunted. His helmet was shattered and only half of it remained. "I am an immortal being, my sole purpose is to bring pain, yet I have been defeated by pathetic humans."

"Well, any last words, Mordekaiser," I declared. I transformed the Mercury Hammer into the Mercury Cannon. I lifted it up with one arm and aimed it at Mordekaiser. "Acceleration Gate." Two nodes popped out of the sides of the cannon and landed on the ground across from each other roughly half the distance between Mordekaiser and I. The white blue beam streaked across the street, lighting up the night.

"This is not over human!" Mordekaiser yelled. The darkness hidden within his armor stretched out across the street, and began rushing toward me.

"SHOCKBLAST!" The Mercury Cannon whirred into action and charged up another powerful orb of energy and released it. The orb was fired into the Acceleration Gate. In a split second, the orb went through the Acceleration Gate, and inside the gate, it became charged with exponentially more energy and grew four times as large as it originally was. Then the new empowered orb raced across the rest of the way and collided with Mordekaiser.

Mordekaiser reeled in pain as the burst of light hit him. The darkness shrunk and faded away. The remains of his armor were torn up by the blast, and soon the screeches faded out of existence.

"You have slain an enemy," I whispered to myself, twirling around the cannon.

"Wow," Darren murmured, "you sure do pack a punch now."

"No kidding," I sighed, "well guys I'm done." I pulled out my cellphone and called my parents.

"How are we going to explain are formal clothes being torn up?" Yuna asked. I looked around, our suits and the girls' dresses were in pieces.

"Um, we got into a fight on the street trying to defend Yuna and Rin from some punks," I laughed. Everyone else only chuckled at my alibi.

"Hey where did Adrian and Brian go," Wanny asked. We looked around, but neither of them were there.

"We'll see them again when the time comes," I told everyone. I looked up at the night sky it glittered with tiny sparks of light, "it's nice to be able to see the stars again."

_Author's Note_: _Sorry guys for taking so long between chapters. I've been really busy with school work and stuff. Remember to add me TPBvirus, on League of Legends, and I have my own live stream on Call of Duty Black Ops 2 if anyone is interested under the same username. Thank you all._


	5. The Seaside Chat

**Pacific Motel, Santa Cruz, CA**

Adrian and Brian check into their room. Brian, with his eyes heavy needing rest after a long day, decides to shower up and head to bed. Adrian, on the other hand puts on his dark colored jacket and heads out. He jumps onto the top of the building and stares at the moon. A portal opens up beside him. Adrian quickly draws his sword in response to the distinct hum that the portals make when they open. However he quickly sheathes the blade when he sees in clearer view of whom the person is.

"Good evening, Adrian," Elise whispers. She sits down right beside Adrian.

"Nice to see you again, Elise," Adrian replies.

"Doesn't this place remind you of home."

"Yes it does. The rolling hills, the sand, the ocean, the lighthouse. It's almost like I never left. Other than the fact that this world's technology is much more advanced than that of our own."

"True," Elise replied. She looked up at Adrian, "why did you align yourself with the meddlesome children. Together we can bring this world under our control. Start our own empire together."

Adrian paused to think. He looked at Elise once more, he realized how much she changed. Her skin was much paler. Almost every characteristic about her represented spiders. whether it was her fanged teeth, or her black and red skirt and blouse that she always wore. One of the biggest changes was the different vibe that Adrian received from her. It was much colder and more calculating the sweet-hearted girl that he had somehow abandoned in Bilgewater. She was all together a different person than the one he once loved.

"Elise, the reason, I chose to stick with those kids was that I believe in them. I believe that somehow they will manage to change you back to the way you were."

Elise was infuriated by his statement. "Am I not the same person now as I was before you left?"

"No," Adrian replied, "and I hope that these kids will make you realize that, because I surely can't."

Elise, in rage, slapped Adrian across the face. Her pointed fingernails left tiny cuts on his face. She pointed her palm out and a portal opened. She stepped through it, and soon all was silent again. The waves crashed along the shore. The moon rose higher into the sky.

_Author's Note: __Sorry if this chapter was disappointingly short, I just haven't been able to write too many chapters, but the story continues. Sort of just threw this one in to clarify the relationship between Adrian and Elise. Hope you all enjoyed it._


	6. The Mystic Shack

_"Now that you and your friends are ready, it is time to move on to the next step to defeat the darkness on the shadow isles."_

After hearing this, I woke up. I noticed I was no longer in my room though. The scenery had completely changed. I slow rose from my bed and grabbed my glasses which were conveniently placed on an ornately decorated nightstand. I continued looking around the room, and I found a chest with a set of clothes for me to wear for today. The style was sort of a mixture of modern and medieval clothing, but at least they were pretty comfortable.

The sun shined brightly through the stained glass window, the bright colors were reflected upon the bedroom floor. I walked out of the bedroom only to find a hallway with a bunch of other rooms.

"I must be in some sort of inn," I told myself.

A door opened, and Hannah stepped out of the door and yawned.

"Good Morning, Hannah," I said.

"Waaaaaah, how did you..."she replied, startled by my sudden appearance.

"Get here," I completed her sentence, "I don't know."

"Totally unexpected."

"I figured. Seeing you here was pretty unexpected either."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I honestly don't know."

Suddenly, Dan burst open from the door in between Hannah and I. His head was covered with his shirt, and he tripped and fell onto the wooden floor.

"Dang it, shirt why you no fit?!" He exclaimed.

"Dan, it's just a shirt, how hard is it to even put on." I replied.

"It can be very hard," he replied sarcastically, he finally managed to put his shirt on, "oh, and hi, Hannah."

"Let's try and go downstairs, maybe there might be more for us to do."

We waited for Hannah to get completely ready, and then we headed down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a flight of stairs that led down to the lobby level. When we reached the lobby we were greeted by a host of unfamiliar faces. The man working at the front desk called the three of us over. He first asked for our names and some form of identification.

"Um let me see," I told him. I pulled out my wallet and showed him my driver's license, but he said that was not valid ID in this world. I thought for a second, and pulled out my Mercury Hammer keychain.

"That will do," the man replied. Hannah pulled out her fox bracelet and Dan pulled out the rifle keychain, and the man approved all of them. "Ok, now that I know who you are, I have some packages for the three of you." He pulled out three backpacks. In the three backpacks was enough supplies for one day's journey. "One of Soraka's apprentices came over today to drop a bunch of these off for you."

"Did you see anyone else today that had to be given one of these backpacks?" I asked.

"Um yes. He was taller, and presented boxing gloves as identification."

"Josh?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Do you know where he could be?"

"Probably on his way to Soraka's Mystic Hut, I was given instructions to send you guys there." He said. He immediately pulled out a map which denoted the location of Soraka's house in the middle of the countryside. It was roughly 20 miles outside the city of Piltover.

"I guess we'll be off then," I said.

Within an hour we were out of the city and onto the trail that lead towards Soraka's Shack. Off in the distance we saw another figure slowly treading along the trail. He lugged behind him a bunch of other useless objects stuffed in a huge mobile case.

"Hey! Do you need help," I called.

"No!" The voice said. We walked closer, and it appeared to be Josh.

"Wow dude, how much stuff did you buy at the market?" I asked.

"Too much I guess," he replied.

"I think you should probably drop some of that stuff, Mr. Moneybags, we are not going to carry that over the next 15 miles we have of this trip."

"Are you serious, its only been 5 miles, it seemed like 50 carrying all of this."

I put my palm to my face and said, "backpacking noob, why do you do this to yourself."

"Fine, sheesh." Josh then proceeded to open up the large case that he lugged with him, and then we sold most of the stuff to a couple of other travelers on the road. Along the way we even found a caravan, and exchanged more of Josh's souvenirs for horses for each of us.

"Holy crap, Josh, how much money did you have on you, we even bought four horses with the stuff you bought," Hannah said with a surprised look on her face. We all agreed that none of us knew how Josh always had so much money on him, but we continued to move on.

By nightfall, thanks to the horses having cut down half a day's worth of walking, We were only a couple of miles away from Soraka's hut. The skies of Valoran were marvelous and clear, in comparison to the mostly cloudy skies back at home. We all laid down on tall grass and watched the stars for a couple of hours.

"If only our home was like this," I said.

"Minus no plumbing and all sorts of old era problems like that," Daniel said.

"Yeah that would be nice," I replied, "Josh what do you think?" Then we turned to our left and saw Josh fast asleep already. "Um, never mind then. How about you, Hannah?

"I think it's wonderful too," she replied. A gust of wind gently blew across the field we all laid down in. Soon sleep overtook us like a thief, and then it was morning.

I woke up first, or at least I thought I woke up first. I was astonished to find Daniel laying on top of me, and then Josh decided to toss himself on top of me too.

"Ugh, you guys, why would you do this to me," I squeezed out with whatever breath I have left. While all this ruckus was happening, Hannah was still soundly asleep.

"Jeez, she's a heavy sleeper," Daniel stated, "Josh, you wake her up."

"Why do I have to wake her up," Josh asked furiously.

"Because you crushed me right after I body slammed Thomas."

"Also, I have to prep breakfast because, I know the rest of you can't cook," I said, "and she'll probably be super pissed if you were the one to wake her up." Daniel and I snickered, and then went on with our business.

Josh walked over to Hannah, and tapped her on the shoulder. She barely noticed anything. Then, Josh shook her a bit, she moaned, but then went back to sleep. Josh shook her more violently this time, and yelled, "Hannah! Wake up!" This time, Hannah jumped and shrieked. to her feet, surprised to see Josh, and then she threw her fist back and punched Josh right on the nose. Josh fell back from the unexpected power of her punch, he uncovered his nose and it was profusely bleeding.

"God, Hannah, what's up with you? I think you broke my nose," Josh said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Josh, I thought you were some stranger or something, that's just how my dream ended. I was being attacked by this weird stranger person."

"Ok," he said sarcastically, "Dan help me out here." Dan quickly ran over, and laughed at Josh.

"I knew something like this would happen," he said chuckling, "Hey, Thomas get over here." I quickly ran over there and laughed too, and then went back to cooking breakfast.

"You guys are so immature," Josh said. He was trying stop the bleeding by using his hand to cover up his nose. Daniel quickly got Josh's bag and pulled out a rag for him to cover up his nose and stop the bleeding. By then, I finished cooking breakfast, we quickly sat down, ate, and cleaned up camp, then moved on down to the trail.

Within a couple of hours, we had reached Soraka's Mystic Shack which was really no shack at all, but a very ostentatiously decorated house in the middle of the forest. The door opened and we were all welcomed into the house. When we walked in, the door closed behind us, and we finally got to see the Wish Granter herself, Soraka.

Soraka saw Josh's broken nose and quickly healed it with a flick of her staff.

"Thank you," Josh said.

_"It's no problem, now we'll have to wait for the rest of your group to come over," _Soraka said, "_but here is why I called you here._"

Author's Note

_Hey, and what's up, sorry for all the hold up on the latest chapters. I just have so much in my life going on right now that it's been hard. That, and I just got a new laptop so I had to go through all the trouble of file transferring and reinstalling programs and other stuff. Thank you for your continued support._


End file.
